The present invention relates in general to telescoping seating systems of the type which include a plurality of rows. Each row consists of a riser and platform structure, the rows being mounted on a movable structure so that they are adapted to move between an extended position for use during which the rows are stepped or tiered and a retracted or storage position during which the rows are generally vertically aligned. Seating of this type is often referred to as temporary seating since it is movable into a use position and removed to permit other activity at the seat location.
The present invention relates specifically to the type of telescopic seating system wherein the seats themselves are integrally anchored to the rows and are capable of being automatically folded between a use position and storage position wherein the rows can be retracted with the seats collapsed to permit the vertical alignment described.
Seating systems of the type described are principally utilized in roofed stadia, auditoriums, convention centers and the like wherein significant aspects of concern relate to economic, functional and aesthetic considerations. Cost of procurement, installation and maintenance over the service life are significant concerns. The ability to maintain same in a clean, tidy, attractive condition while deterring or prohibiting vandalism, unintended or prankster manipulation is equally important. The prior art teaches various proposals that attempt to respond to the needs of current industry demands but nonetheless do not accomplish same for varied reasons. Systems which require manual manipulation in one form or another to permit the seat to collapse are not sufficiently tamper-proof to prevent pranksters from undertaking the referenced manipulation. Others propose mechanisms which are either relatively complicated and thereby impractical over the normal service life or provide disadvantages through their arrangements in that they are easily rendered unsightly by the ingress or egress of natural elements or items disposed of by the user such as concessionaire items including dropping of food items and the like. Others yet do not provide the comfort desired or minimization of profile in the seat in its collapsed state to maximize the telescoped effect. In many situations, the desirability of chair seating versus bleacher seating is recognized, but the provision of a back interferes with the closing of the rows or the amount of time required in setting up or knocking down the seating system requires too much effort and labor intensity.
Prior art systems known to Applicant which are purported to be automatic all require the platform to engage and/or otherwise power the folding and erection of the seats. This requires increased strength and power of the system itself to actuate not only the telescoping, but the seat actuation. Finally, the ability to retrofit an in place seating system with more current state of the art seats has been heretofore complicated by the degree of modification required to the system in order to accommodate the desired seats. Thus, there is a broad based need for an improved seating assembly specifically adapted for a telescoped system.